Chains are well-known in the art and are used for multiple applications. However, the traditional construction of the chain only allows for the chain to be pulled, not pushed. The same design allowing a chain to bend or curve around a radius prevents the chain from being “pushed”. If a traditional chain is pushed, the chain would buckle disadvantageously without transferring the force in the direction of the push. Further, the chain would disengage any sprocket that it was driving as it buckled.
Further, for a chain to extend in a linear fashion, two ends of the chain need to be supported. As such, a chain cannot provide a rigid support or extension being only supported at one end.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a chain that is non-back-bending, can provide a rigid support even when only being supported at one end and can transfer force to one end when being pushed by the other end.